


Incipient

by BabyBottlePop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Baby Louis, Drugs, Forced Bonding, Infantilism, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, dark themes, evil government, non-con infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government has been funding a newly designed establishment, with the goal of decreasing the adolescent and young adult crime percentages. This facility is nothing out of the ordinary, and those who end up there are condemned to a life of unfortunate happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my google docs for awhile! ^_^ 
> 
> Also: This is merely the introduction, the other chapters WILL be a tad bit darker....Just warning you!
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Contract**

* * *

 

 

“So Ms Tomlinson, let’s get straight to the point and talk about why you’re here today.”

 

“Yes, of course,” The woman said, hands wringing tightly as she looked down at her lap.

 

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Liam told her encouragingly. “I’ve already taken a look at Louis’ file. He’s been skipping and failing most of his classes, and you said that you found drugs in his room?”

 

“That’s right,” She nodded. “Pot...and cigarettes, too. I just don’t know what to do. Honestly, I dread whenever he’s home. He refuses to listen to me, just blasts his music and smokes. I’m divorced, work full time, have four younger daughters to take care of, and I simply can’t control him. Of course I don’t want to kick him out, but at this rate-” 

 

Ms Tomlinson stopped at this point, on the verge of breaking into tears. 

 

“It’s alright,” Liam comforted the distraught woman. “To be honest, I think Louis would be a perfect candidate for Saint Nascent. He’s certainly not beyond the point of repair. Here, Louis would be looked after and cared for extensively.”

 

“That would be reassuring…” Ms. Tomlinson hesitated. “But I couldn’t possibly afford to send him to such a beautiful school.”

 

“Oh goodness no, of course not!” Liam waved his hands urgently. “Did I not mention, it costs not a penny for Louis to be admitted. On the contrary, you would actually receive compensation for allowing his residency.”

 

Her eyebrows rose. “You would  _ pay me _ for allowing my son to stay at this school?”

 

“Yes, exactly.” Liam replied. “You see, our establishment is relatively new, and government funded. You must sign Louis over to us by contract. But it would be permanent.”

 

“Permanent? You mean for the year, until he turns eighteen?”

 

“No, I meant permanent as in you would not be able to see Louis for a very long time, if not ever again,” Liam said. “It’s not exactly imprisonment, but Louis qualifies as being an at-risk individual, and therefore we are permitted custody until we deem it not so.”

 

Ms. Tomlinson appeared horrified. “You mean I would never see my son again?”

 

“That’s why the compensation you would receive monthly will be so high. But I can also personally promise you, Louis would be in very good hands.”

 

“Just how much is this compensation?”

 

When Liam told her the sum, the previously troubled woman had no problems signing the contract without even reading it through. 

 

From that point forward, Louis was under the care of Saint Nascent.

 

**The Test**

* * *

 

 

“This test is being administered so that we can put you into the right class,” Liam informed Louis with a smile. “So just take a seat in this nice comfy chair and we can get started.”

 

Louis sat down, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’ll be seventeen in three weeks, shouldn’t I just be put into year twelve?”

 

Liam’s smile didn’t change. “Our students aren’t put into classes based on age. We operate a little differently here.” He pulled out a stack of white cards and set them on the table that was between them. “Now, this test is very easy. I’m going to put down pictures in groups of three. All you have to do is point to the one that you find the most intriguing. Sound simple enough?”

 

It did sound simple enough, but that did not make the situation any less confusing. 

 

“Uh...sure, I guess.”

 

Liam spread out the first group of pictures. There was a lake, a playground, and a restaurant. Nothing about the pictures was very extraordinary. Louis immediately pointed to the playground, mostly due to how colorful it was compared to the other two, which is why it was the first to catch his eye. 

 

“Good job! I know you’d do good!” Liam praised, his tone overly enthusiastic, as if Louis were some little kid. “Right, let’s move on.”

 

Group after group of pictures was shown. Each time, Louis chose the picture that caught his interest the most. The yellow banana, happy puppy, green train, loving mother...picture after picture. It was fifteen minutes in when Louis hesitated at the newest set of pictures. 

 

A blue rattle, three abc blocks, and a bottle. 

 

Finally Louis chose the bottle, but only because the background of the card was a pretty purple. 

 

A red pacifier, a teddy bear, and a stroller. 

 

Louis pointed to the pacifier impatiently. This test felt completely pointless; How on earth was this supposed to be testing his intelligence?

 

A sippy cup, a crib with a mobile, and a carseat. 

 

“Why do you keep showing me baby stuff?” Louis asked as he pointed to the crib. 

 

“The test is almost over,” Was what Liam responded with, pointedly ignoring the question. 

 

Two sets of cards later, and they were done.

 

“Six-to-nine,” Liam muttered to himself as he scribbled onto the clipboard that he held. 

 

“Is that my score?” Louis asked out of interest. “What class am I in?”

 

“You did a very good job, Louis,” Liam praised. “Now, you’re going to sit here for a few minutes while I talk to your advisor, and then we’ll get you situated. Would you like something to drink while you’re waiting? We have water, apple juice, and milk.”

 

Those were rather demeaning drink choices. No coffee or tea?

 

“Just water,” Louis sighed. Already something about this place felt off, or at least just plain weird. He could only hope that things would improve once he was actually settled in and beginning his schooling. 

 

Liam fumbled around at the beverage table and poured a refreshing cup of ice water into a blue plastic cup. “Here you go bud,” Liam said as he handed Louis his drink. “I’ll be back soon, so just sit tight.”

 

Rolling his eyes at being called ‘bud’, Louis leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the cold water. He sighed at the refreshing taste and took his time to actually observe the room. It was quite fancy. One wall was covered in bookcases filled with thick books. There were strange paintings on the walls, of youthful men wearing nothing but white cloths on their groins. There was a desk across the room stacked neatly with various papers and folders.

 

Four sips into his water, Louis’ head began to buzz. He sighed, taking another sip and pressing the cool cup to his cheek. This place was giving him a damn headache, which was definitely a sign that he would hate it in here. The coursework was likely going to be difficult, as all private schools were…he really needed to convince his mother otherwise. He knew she had been a little stressed out with him lately, but was sending him to a boarding school really necessary? 

 

Louis frowned as the walls began to spin. Something wasn’t right here, not right at all. His limbs grew tingly, head flopping back against the chair. Was it the drink that was making him feel this way?

 

He really should have began panicking, but before Louis could think or do anything else, the spinning turned into darkness. 

 

**The Results**

* * *

 

 

Louis’ mind was in a dark and foggy place. His limbs felt like weights, and his head buzzed with an interesting pain. He groan as consciousness slowly took hold, swallowing in order to soothe his dry mouth. 

 

That was when he realized something wet and rubbery was inside his mouth, prompting him to spit whatever the hell it was out in disgust and open his eyes. He immediately had to squint them due to the bright lights, but Louis already knew something was severely wrong.

 

There was a mobile above his head, spinning and playing soft music. Turning his head to the side, Louis saw bars. Not metal cage bars, but white wooden ones. The surface he laid on was comfy but firm, with no pillows or blankets.

 

Louis finally came to the realization that he was in a padded crib.

 

He groaned, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. This was a very fucked up dream for sure. 

 

A shuffling noise provoked Louis into opening his eyes again, and he realized that he was not alone. There was a man, dressed in a purple sweater and black jeans. He couldn’t have be older than twenty-five, with a head was full of curls and beautiful green eyes. 

 

“Hello love,” The man crooned softly. “Finally awake now? You were taking a very long nap!”

 

Louis, in a state of shock, tried to gather his senses. “W-What,” he coughed to wet his dry throat. “What the fuck is happening?”

 

The man’s smile dimmed a little. “We don’t use those kinds of words here. This is your new home, where you’ll be staying to play and learn. You’ll be calling me Mr. Harry, or Hazza if you prefer. I’m your advisor, here to take care of you.”

 

Louis has been quite bewildered and confused before Harry spoke, but now those feelings had easily warped into panic and mild hysteria after his words. 

 

“Is this some sort of prank?” He finally asked as he looked around, maybe expecting cameras. “What kind of fucking school is this supposed to be? What’s going on?!”

 

“Louis, I just told you using that kind of language is a big no-no. I would be happy to answer any questions that you have, but you must ask again nicely.”

 

“Mr. Harry,” Louis said through gritted teeth. “What’s going on? Why am I in a crib, and why am I dressed like this, and...holy shit am I wearing a diaper? Oh my god!”

 

“This is your last warning,” Harry was not impressed. “If you use that naughty language again, then you won’t talk for one hour as punishment. 

 

Punishment? Louis was desperate now. “Please! I don’t understand what’s happening, what’s going on? Did you drug me?”

 

“This is your new home,” Harry explained again. “You have been categorized in the six-to-nine age group, which is why you’re on the third floor with me and the two other babies that we have in this group. Your crib is for sleeping, and your diaper is for pee-pees and messies.”

 

Everything that came out of Harry’s mouth terrified Louis even further. 

 

“I have to go home,” Louis finally said, struggling to get to his feet so he could climb out of the crib. His legs felt so weak, probably still under the effects of whatever these insane people had given him.

 

“You  _ are _ home Lou,” Harry told him kindly, eyes glinting with excitement. “It’s been so long since I’ve got a new baby. This is wonderful!”

 

“Okay look,” Louis tried his best to keep the tremble from his voice as he gripped the bars of the crib. “Something is seriously wrong with you. I’m not a baby, I’m almost seventeen, so obviously there’s been some sort of mistake. I need to contact my mum right away!”

 

“I need you to listen to me very closely Love,” Harry said. “You don’t have a mum anymore. You have something even better, caring advisors like me. This is where you’ll be staying from now on. You’ll eat, sleep, play, and have baths here. If you’re an especially good boy then you’ll even get to go outside.”

 

There was only one proper response that Louis could give.

 

“You’re crazy, get the fuck away from me!” 

 

Suddenly there were big hands on his wrists. Louis tried to curl away, but velcro padding was quickly strapped around his right wrist, and then his left. The velcro was attached to the crib, leaving him immobile. 

 

“That was your last warning about naughty words,” Harry said gravely. “One hour Darling, and then we can start fresh. Alright?”

 

“Stop it!” Louis wailed. “This is insane, you can’t ju- mmph!”

 

A pacifier was shoved back into his mouth, but this one had straps to keep it connected around his head. 

 

“One hour,” Harry repeated with a sympathetic smile, and then he exited the room. 

 

Louis knew he was in a seriously messed up situation.

 

**The Facility**

* * *

 

 

Harry enjoyed his floor the most of course, but he also liked to visit the others quite frequently. 

 

The first floor, for instance, was quite soothing. It was where the newborns age 0-2 months were kept. They had six right now, three boys and three girls. Swaddled in blue and pink blankets, shaved heads adorned with matching caps, the little ones stayed in their hospital bassinets sucking quietly on their pacifiers. Their eyes were always wide, sometimes filled with tears, as they looked about the room wildly. Harry loved watching them through the large glass window, waving and making goofy faces. 

 

The second floor was for babies in the three-to-five age category. The babies on that floor, the four that they had, were very fun. Thy spent lots of time on their tummies, enticed with rattles and plastic keys. 

 

Even though the other floors were great, Harry liked his floor the best for multiple reasons. For one, his babies were very active and therefore fun to play with. The little ones could crawl, and therefore were always on the move. They had lots of fun with their toys, and Harry was able to interact with them a lot. 

 

“Harry, hello!” Liam said as he rounded a corner. “Out for a stroll?”

 

“Hi Lee,” Harry greeted him back. “Yes, I was just on my way back to the third floor, naptime is almost over.”

 

“How’s our newest addition doing?”

 

“A little unsure, naturally. But don’t worry, he’ll adjust to his new life soon. I have a very good feeling about him.”

 

“Excellent,” Liam said. “Our facility funding has already doubled this past year. With this sort of positive attention, it won’t be long until others will be built around the world. The United States is already coming up with the blueprints for one. Just think of how much adolescent crime will drop, if this really does end up being approved.”

 

“I know,” Harry beamed. “Progress will be made all over, but we know it all started right here.”

 

“We have a conference coming up next week. Can I count on you helping present?”

 

“Of course!” Harry said, pleased with the idea. “But I really should be heading back now.”

 

“Yes, take good care of our new one, and the rest on your floor.”

 

“You know I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short length of this chapter. I just haven't been in the mood to write dark things, so have patience while I get inspiration! 
> 
> Also, this one contains some of the tagged warnings, such as drugs and dark themes.

Over fifty important government officials, both from home and abroad, were seated in a large conference room. This was the meeting that would really ensure Saint Nascent’s debut as a successful program. It would be Harry and Liam doing most of the speaking. Harry was a little nervous, but thrilled at the same time to be introducing their methods to more people.

 

Their entire project was built solely upon government funding. Yes, their own country’s government already sponsored them greatly, but things would improve greatly if their idea was passed to others’ too. Hopefully, within time, other facilities like Saint Nascent would be constructed. 

 

As an introduction, Liam stepped up to the podium to talk about the program in itself, including the four floors and differences between levels. He also went over the statistics of young adult and adolescent crime in the UK and other prominent countries, which had risen rapidly in this last decade. 

 

“Jail cells are filled unnecessarily,” Liam said. “Young men and women, barely out of school, get thrown into the system for things like drugs and petty robbery. They should be nurtured, not locked away in a cage that should be instead saved for a murderer.”

 

The slideshow clicked to a page titled:  **Process** .

 

“The process is simple. Once the baby is signed over to us, we give a test to determine which age group to put him or her in. Of course there are other factors taken to determine the results as well, such as intensity of crime and rebellion. The more intense the crime, the younger the baby’s age is often placed at. My colleague and a fellow advisor at our facility will explain the training process.”

 

At Liam’s words, it was now Harry’s turn to speak about the actual training process that was used for their babies. 

 

“The boys,” Harry began as he took over at the podium. “Are much easier to deal with, once the initial fight is over. The girls are a little more troublesome. Meeker, yes, but also harder to convert into a pure infantile state. It takes longer and requires more work.”

 

The slideshow clicked to show a row of “newborns” in their bassinets, and the crowd appeared fascinated, eagerly leaning forward in their seats.

 

“The training part of program for a 0-2 male takes between four to six months, depending on how strong his will is. First, he is made to look like a baby. Every trace of hair is removed, even on the scalp. After this, thorough attention is taken to the genitals. The penis is fitted with a modernized cock-cage to keep him from obtaining an erection. This is a very important necessity, as lack of proper arousal means lack of manhood. There is, of course, a hole in the cage so that he can still urinate.”

 

Harry then went on to explain the training process of newborn girls.

 

“With 0-2 females, the breasts must be bound at all times in the beginning, before the medication takes effect. One of the reasons female training is so expensive is the cost of the drugs. The daily doses given result in two necessary things, breast shrinkage and the stop of her menstrual cycle. The full training process can take up to a year.”

 

Although Harry did not mention it out loud, girls were a big part of why they could definitely use more funding. 

 

He went on to explain the training process for the second floor, 3-5 month babies. They were given limited mobility, no crawling or walking allowed, but they could use their arms and play with toys on the play mats set out. They, too, had their intimate body hair removed. Scalp hair was allowed, but only up to a few inches. After all, true babies that were this age hardly had much hair!

 

Finally, Harry got to his own floor.

 

“This is Louis,” Harry introduced the teen boy in the picture. “He used to be sixteen, but is now living on our facility’s third floor as a baby of six to nine months. His mother only recently signed him over after he was skipping school, smoking, and rebelling against her.”

 

There were a few more pictures of Louis. One showed him sleeping, just after he had been bathed and put into a nappy for the first time, looking so peaceful and unaware. The second showed him before all of this; it was a picture stolen from his Facebook before his social media had been deleted. He wore a baggy shirt and a beanie, with a mischievous grin and a cigarette between his fingers. 

 

“Louis is our newest addition. He’s still..adjusting, but will no doubt shine brightly within time. Babies in his age category are allowed free-roam of the baby-safe areas of the third floor. He will spend time in active play, bonding with other babies and caretakers, and letting go of his past. Babies put into this age are very thrilling to work with. They are even allowed to crawl!”

 

Eventually Harry told about the highest age level, ten to twelve months. 

 

An older man with graying temples and a frown had his hand raised. “What happens when the training is complete? Do they simply reside at this facility for the rest of their lives?”

 

“Exactly the opposite,” Liam answered. “Volunteers who are trained to be more than qualified will eventually take over. We haven’t tested this phase yet since Saint Nascent is relatively new, but we already have a number of individuals who will be screened and taught how to handle the care of our babies. They will then become his or her caretaker when the baby’s training is completed.”

 

“This all seems a bit unethical,” A stern women with a french accent spoke. “It’s basically life imprisonment. Often even a murderer can be rehabilitated and put back into society. All teenagers rebel...it seems unfair to punish them so severely.”

 

“You do make an arguable case,” Liam nodded. “However, we don’t consider Saint Nascent as an imprisonment, or a punishment. They are given love and nurturing care. Our babies who have been here the longest feel nothing but joy anymore, as their days are filled with play and fun.”

 

The women was firm in her thoughts. “But it’s still imprisonment, whether they are happy or not.”

 

“It might improve society,” A quiet man with round glasses said. “If this program goes public, young adults will fear it. Therefore, they will be influenced to behave.”

 

The women turned to him instead of Liam. “So, you’re saying you want people to be ruled by fear?”

 

“Whatever works.”

 

“What I don’t understand,” A heavyset man in the front of the room suddenly said, “Is how on earth a parent would give consent to this...to sign such a contract.”

 

“Allow me to speak again,” Liam said, eyes lighting up. “You remember the sweet boy that Harry showed you on the screen, Louis? His mother had six other children to look after, and Louis was making that quite difficult. Each parent, just as Louis mother, is given a monthly check with quite the amount of money. She will now not only be able to raise her other children and live comfortably for the rest of their lives, but she will also know that Louis is safe and away from harm, not getting into trouble.”

 

“So...it’s like you’re buying them?” An older asian women calmly asked, face nonchalant.

 

“In a way,” Liam sniffed. “But think. With the money provided, Louis’ mother will be able to send her other children to the best schools...live in a good neighborhood. It will prevent her other children from ending up like Louis. This will be the case with many more families of our babies.”

 

Liam stopped talking, and murmurs around the room increased in volume as people debated this wild idea. Some people were fascinated, just like others were plain fearful of such an idea. Then there were the ones who were straight approving for it, and a few who interested but not ready to add it to their own country. Harry stood close by to Liam, watching as people argued with one another. 

 

Finally, Liam cleared his throat into the microphone. 

 

“Our time is running short. Thank you, everyone, for the time that you have taken to attend this conference. I must once again remind you that this is strictly confidential for the time being. Serious legal action will be taken to those who leak any of this information. We will return in six months’ time for a similar meeting, and you are all welcome to attend when that time comes. An invitation will be set out. Now, Harry has something to speak out.”

 

Harry replaced Liam at the podium. “We are always looking for more volunteers, to become caretakers once our babies are ready to leave Saint Nascent. If you or someone you know is interested, please take one of these forms. Thank you everybody!”

 

Only about half of the room clapped, but it was better than they had been expecting. 

 

About eight people got up from their seats and immediately came forward to take a form from Harry.

 

* * *

 

Louis was still feeling very confused, but there were a few things that he understood. One, he was trapped at a very disturbing and freaky place. Two, he wasn’t being treated like the young adult that he was; instead, the people here thought of him as a baby. Lastly, number three, escape was proving to be rather...difficult. 

 

The third floor, Louis had quickly learned in the forty-eight hours he’d been here, consisted of four main quarters. They were for sleep, baths, play, and feeding. 

 

In order to avoid more embarrassment than necessary, Louis learned that he needed to play by their rules, as everything had a consequence. 

 

Swearing resulted in a pacifier. 

 

Not eating mushy peas resulted in a bland tasting bottle being forced past his teeth and gums. 

 

Refusing to play (or at least pretending to play) with the toys meant getting horrible tummy kisses and having to sit through a cringe worthy game of peek-a-boo with a worker. He had absolutely no time for thinking! They never allowed him to sit by himself and think; he always had to be kept engaged! 

 

Louis had only met two other workers plus the floor’s “advisor,” Mr. Harry. He didn’t know their names, but one was a lady and the other was a strong man who held him down when he screamed and fought. But all of the “staff” seemed to be strong in general...or maybe it was because Louis was drugged. 

 

Louis couldn’t be sure, but he suspected they were putting something in his food and drinks. For one, the world seemed a lot dizzier when he tried to stand. It reminded him of ‘the spins’ he’d gotten in the past after drinking too much alcohol. Basically the walls moved in circles, and he would have to shakily lower himself back down to his hands in knees in order to think straight once again. 

 

That was probably the grand plan, to make sure he crawled like a baby. 

 

Another odd thing about his body was his, embarrassingly enough, control...or lack thereof. 

 

The diaper thing was still a traumatic problem not fully processed in Louis’ head, but one thing he knew for sure was that it was worth resisting, consequence or not. The only problem was, resistance was seemingly impossible. 

 

He would feel the pressure in his bladder after bottles and sippy cups of liquid, but no matter how much he tightened his muscles, they would give up and he would end up dribbling spurts of urine into the thickly padded nappy. 

 

At first he hadn’t even realized it was happening, until he felt the wetness and soggy feeling between his legs. 

 

Drugs, Louis concluded, were the most likely cause of this setback too. These bastards were drugging him, and it was completely unfair. They were cheating! If Louis wasn’t under their influence, he would have escaped already. He also wouldn’t be fucking peeing himself!

 

The only good thing was that he had yet to mess himself. Louis was actually getting a bad feeling about that, after Harry’s concerned look during his most recent diaper change. Louis knew that he needed to get out of here, one way or another. He needed to get back to his mother. Clearly she didn’t know what sort of things were happening to him, otherwise she would take him away from this god awful place in an instant. 

 

Honestly, Louis groaned to himself as he saw Harry coming over with a rattle. How could smoking such a tiny bit of pot earn him a fate as horrendous as this?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, and everyone is welcome to contact me to say hello or ask a question at bashfulbabybottlepop on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful if you have the time!
> 
> Have a good day/night, everyone!


End file.
